


Vulnerable

by infaredlove



Series: After the Trial- The happily ever after of the Lawsbians [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Human Gems (Steven Universe), I love lawsbians, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Premature Orgasm, Punishments, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, Vulnerability, a little more than low-key tbh, low-key mommy kink, melina and nila are back at it again, poor nila came early, tied up, vulnerable kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infaredlove/pseuds/infaredlove
Summary: Melina and Nila are back and better than ever.





	Vulnerable

There was always something so sexy about being vulnerable in front of her. 

 

Sure, Nila hated feeling as though she was at risk. Being vulnerable was something she struggled with for years. Thankfully, though, she trusted Melina with her safety. She knew that she would never hurt her, and she could always call things off if they became too much, or if she found herself afraid. Their safeword was “pumpkin”, and she had only used it once when the bindings around her wrists were too tight and had made her hands go numb. Since then, no other incidents had occurred. 

 

That was why she felt so comfortable in her position now. She was waiting for Melina to return home, in the same position she had remained since her lover had left for the kitchen. Bound by a set of leather cuffs, linked by a chain, she was unable to move her arms. The only thing she could do was shake her hand to ring the bell that was tied to her palm. That was the way of her alerting Melina to any distress- though it was put in place to keep her safe, she felt aroused by the thought of her being under complete care and control of her girlfriend. In fact, her lover had left her tied up for so long because she was preparing the aftercare meal for her. Melina was a firm believer in waiting for orgasms, and so she was secured tightly so that she would not touch herself. Her legs were bound together by a rope, that was rough around the edges. It chaffed her skin, irritating it, but the stimulation made her even more excited for the session ahead of her. As she laid on her side, the hardwood floor digging into her hips and shoulder, she fussed at the pressure in her lower abdomen. She was stuffed full with a vibrator, whining loudly around the ball gag in her mouth. It was left on a medium setting, but if Melina heard her whining too loudly, she turned it up to high as a punishment. The lack of friction was nearly unbearable, as she thrust her hips mindlessly into the air. As soon as the cold air hit her dripping sex, she let out a sob of need. She went quiet, though, when the vibrations stopped. The house was now silent, for the noise of the kitchen had gone away, and all she could hear was her own heartbeat and panting. The occasional throb ran through her body, begging to be touched. She was retreating from her edge, and she wished she could rut up against anything- but even if she tried to move, she would not be able to. 

 

The steady click of heeled shoes was beginning to echo from outside the door. Melina was approaching, and as the door clicked open, Nila let out an exuberant cry to greet her. She was overwhelmed with joy to see her lover, who had dressed in all black, from her skin tight dress to her high pumps. Her body shuddered twice, and to both women's surprise, she came prematurely.

 

“...You couldn't even wait until I touched you, could you?” Melina rolled her eyes, pulling out her remote and turning it to the highest setting. She savored the elongated whine that ripped from deep in Nila’s throat. Nila, who was still whimpering and shocked from her orgasm, was thrusting wildly into the air. “Now, you’ll have to be punished.” Her hand ran along her exposed behind, before smacking one cheek with her palm. It sent shockwaves through Nila’s body, and she moaned against the gag. She heard the woman chuckle above her before she was hoisted across her lap in a swift and smooth motion. The spanking began slowly but increased in the number of swift smacks received. By the end of her punishment, her ass was blazing red, and her pussy had dripped fluids across the lap of her master and down her own thighs. She whimpered softly as a few tears slipped from her eyes, and the woman above her laid her down on her back upon a towel, carefully wiping her cheeks with her thumbs. “Nod if you’d like to continue.” 

 

Nila looked up at her, leaning into her soft hands for a moment. The brief pause allowed her to regain her bearings, and then, she nodded shyly. Melina let out a small laugh, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead, then standing straight and flipping her onto her stomach. Nila gasped at the movement, but barely had time to react, before the vibrator was pulled from inside of her and replaced with one of Melina’s fingers. Her walls clenched around it, desperate for friction, begging for the sweet release that only she could bring. The finger twisted and hooked against her clit, before another was added, and thrust slowly. Her thighs were pressed together, due to her bindings, but Melina had her hand deep into her sex. The pressure was immense, almost painful, but it made her tremble with need. Another finger was slipped in, and Nila felt stuffed to the core, especially when Melina began to thrust her hand in and out of her. Quicker and quicker, her movements became rougher, until Nila was crying out against her gag and thrusting violently against her hand. She wanted more, she wanted to be pushed to her limit, but her body begged for release. Drool was dripping down her chin and onto her chest, as Melina leaned down and began to suck on each of Nila’s nipples, leaving hickeys across her breasts and biting every so often at the sensitive buds upon her chest. It was too much to handle, she could not bear it any longer, and with another calculated thrust, she came onto her lovers’ hand. Her walls clenched, trapping her there, as she squirted onto the towel and a bit onto Melina’s dress. Tears ran down from her cheeks, there only due to sheer joy and relief. 

 

“Good, very good.” Melina hummed, pulling her hand out when Nila had finished riding out her orgasm. She wiped it on another towel, untying her lovers’ legs and uncuffing her arms. She reached behind her head and unbuckled the gag, laying each toy in a box on the floor. “There we are… very well done, what a good girl you’ve been today.” She praised, running her fingers through Nila’s hair. She could only pant in return, gaining her senses and allowing herself to catch her breath. Melina made quick work of cleaning her lover off with a wet washcloth, wiping the sweat and fluid away from her and wrapping her in a warm blanket. 

 

“Can… can I have something to drink, ma'am?” Nila finally asked, her throat dry from the long session. 

 

“Of course, baby.” Melina left for only a brief moment before returning with a bottle of water. She sat on the bed, taking Nila against her chest and placing the squeeze-top cap to her lips. She tilted the bottle up until Nila began to pull back, and placed it on the bedside table. “You did so well today. Are you hurting anywhere? Perhaps sore?”

 

“Well… my legs hurt where the ropes dug in, miss…” Nila replied sheepishly, looking at her with big eyes. “And I'm a little bit hungry, too…”

 

“I'm sure you are, my sweet one. I'll take care of your legs first, and then I'll bring you a snack.” Melina stood and retrieved a bottle of aloe from the drawer, leaning over her legs. She rubbed it on them, being careful of where there was a rope burn. Those were bandaged accordingly, and she stood up straight when she was finished. “I'll go get your snack now, sweetheart. You stay there, okay? I'll be right back.” She reiterated, which calmed Nila’s nerves. They had many sessions that mimicked this one, each a bit different, but Melina was experienced enough to understand how Nila reacted to such emotional and physical situations. She struggled with separation anxiety, especially when she was in a submissive headspace, so Melina tried to have everything prepared beforehand as to not leave her alone for more than five minutes at a time. She warmed up a veggie burger, cutting it into small pieces, and poured a handful of gluten-free pretzels on the side. She grabbed a cookie as a treat and went back into the bedroom. She glanced at the clock and noted that she had taken longer than she wanted to, but was thankful when she found that Nila had not become panicked. 

 

“Smells good.” The woman on the bed declared, sitting up against the pillows.

 

“If you eat it all, you can have a treat.” Melina smiled, sitting on a chair beside the bed. “Would you like me to feed you, sweet pea?”

 

Nila nodded slightly, opening her mouth. Her master fed her bits of the veggie burger, pretzels, and gave her water in between. She was gentle and sweet, allowing Nila to take her time. When she was done, she gave her some time to digest her food and to rest. Melina changed out of her dress into a nightgown and climbed onto the bed, enveloping her in her arms and allowing her to lay her head against her large chest. “Do you feel alright, sweetie?”

 

“Mhmm, I feel okay…” Nila nodded, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her. “Sleepy.” 

 

Melina smiled and turned off the light, adjusting so Nila was laying flat against her chest. The covers were pulled up around their shoulders, and she pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Go ahead and rest, sweet pea. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, miss…” Nila replied though she was already drifting off to sleep. 

 

Melina shut her eyes and rubbed her back, eventually falling asleep to the sound of her lovers’ breath. 


End file.
